


USWNT One-Shots

by la_vida_sigue



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_vida_sigue/pseuds/la_vida_sigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of one-shots about the USWNT, With multiple pairings. Will be added to when inspiration strikes, so maybe not too regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sydney Leroux/Kristie Mewis

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, spelling isn't my number one skill. Apart from that enjoy!

Sydney pulled open her apartment door with a sigh, her bored look quickly turning to one of shock.

“Kristie?” she asked incredulously eyes comically wide as they took in the blonde forward standing in her doorway backpack slung over her strong shoulders.  
“I was watching YouTube clips last night…” was the reply Syd got before the blonde brushed past her into the apartment.

Stunned to silence the brunette forward followed dumbly “ok….” She muttered as they reached the lounge that Sydney had come from moments earlier.

The TV paused halfway through mean girls, Boss lying sound asleep on the sofa.

“Did you find someone?” Kristie asked expectantly

Sydney was confused, more than confused she was dumbfounded by her besties behaviour and her expression must have shown it because the blonde sighed before continuing.  
“Happy valentine’s day from the US women’s national team, the video clip on YouTube”

Sydney nodded finally beginning to get with the programme “Ok, what about it?”

The blondes hands flew up in exasperation, this only confusing Sydney further as her friend was never this animated.

“Do you know what the date is Syd?!” she asked in frustration a growl leaving her lips when her best friend shrugged “I don’t know, the 14th?”

Kristie nodded “It’s valentine’s day Syd…”

Sydney nodded “I know what day it is Kris, what I don’t know is what exactly you’re asking me?”

“Eight days Syd, to find a boyfriend… did you find one?” the blonde suddenly looked a little desperate her grey eyes begging Sydney to understand.

So much so that the brunette took a step forwards subconsciously seeking to comfort her friend, her best friend.

“No, of course not Kris, I was fooling around… Is that why you’re here, in Seattle, to ask me that?”

The blonde shook her head “No I came for something…”

Sydney didn't think she could get any more frustrated “What Kris!? What did you come for, because I sure as hell don’t know and I’m really confused and more than a little worried right now! So please stop being so cryptic and just tell me!”

“You…” the blonde held her gaze grey meeting chocolate “I came for you…”

Sydney’s anger melted instantly, all the confusion gone now replaced with uncertainty “Me?”

“You, I got on a plane to Seattle for you, to make sure that the clip was a joke.” The blonde was suddenly scared as she eyed her bestie who was unmoving.

A few seconds of silence that felt longer passed “Syd, talk to me?” the blonde’s voice was small, uncertain.  
“Well I’m here Kris…” she whispered back, the blondes head tilted to the side slightly in a typical Kristie show of confusion.

“You said you came for something…” Sydney added the head tilt disappearing as the blonde seemed to register what was being said.

There was a line in their friendship one that had been toed frequently, never crossed.

Kristie cared for that line no more.

The blonde surged forward all of a sudden, seeming to catch Sydney slightly off guard as the smaller forwards hands flew to grip Kristie’s Nike jacket to steady herself from the sudden intrusion of space.

Kristie’s hand sunk underneath the brunette’s loose plait tangling in the soft locks on her neck the other sliding to a warm hip, pulling Sydney into her chest.

The other forwards hands still clinging to Kristie’s jacket getting trapped between them as her head tilted up to meet the blondes lips with her own.

No more words were spoken; none were needed, not anymore.

Sydney’s sharp intake of breath allowed Kristie to slip her tongue into the smaller forwards mouth, instantly deepening the embrace.

The brunette’s fists tightening around Kristie’s collar, pulling her closer, impossibly so, they stumbled at the brunette’s sharp tug to the blonde’s jacket.

They fell, hard. Their lips didn't break apart not for a second as Kristie settled atop the brunette, between her legs which bent around the back of Kristie’s legs, their hips pressed tightly together.

Kristie’s hand left Sydney’s neck, finding the other hip and squeezing, hard, before both hands disappeared up the brunette’s tank, palms meeting hot flesh.

Sydney managed to somehow slip the Nike jacket off of the blonde, making short work of both their tanks.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where this was going; the only noises that filled the apartment for the next hour were moans of pleasure and sighs of release.

It wasn't until they lay panting, in the same position on the floor as they had fallen in only this time stark naked, sweaty and completely limp, did Sydney feel the need to break the silence.

“I think I have carpet burn on my ass Kris…”

Laughter came from Kristie at the comment from where her head was buried in the brunette’s neck, the vibrations making Sydney shudder slightly.

“I hope so…” was the answer this in turn made Sydney burst into impromptu giggles.

“Sorry for being weird before Syd…” Kristie muttered against a tanned neck, the blonde felt the forward underneath her shrug.

“If this is the outcome every time you’re weird Kris, then I’m totally ok with that…”


	2. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

The white line across her finger showed just how fresh the break-up must be, and it was of course the first thing Kelley noticed on her return to camp.

She couldn't help her gaze straying to the keepers hands on more than one occasion, she was just making sure.

No one talked about it and from what she garnered from the snippets she’d managed to pull out of Abby and Carli, it had happened three camps ago.

The second thing Kelley noticed was the smile on the keeper’s face, one free of stress and worry, one that reached her stoic blue eyes.

Her second camp back Kelley was pleased to hear that she was rooming with Hope for the three week duration.

It was on the third evening of light hearted chatter and quiet laughs that Kelley realised how much she had missed Hope.

Then she realised she had said that exact thought out loud.

Hazel eyes widened exponentially but she found that she couldn't find another sentence in her stunned state to rectify the original thought.

A wave of relief coursed through her system though when Hope chuckled, a familiar smirk gracing her features as she shook her head at the defender.

“I missed you too Kell….”

A silence fell upon them, not for the first time and it was anything but uncomfortable, but Kelley’s brow still furrowed and Hope noticed.

“Ask me Kell…” She whispered almost inaudibly, but the defender heard and her stomach coiled at the thought of her goalkeeper knowing her so well.

Hope had a resigned look on her face like she was braced for the question that was inevitably coming her way.

“How are you?”

That clearly was not the question expected, Hope’s face contorted into a look of utter disbelief as she struggled to answer, obviously she hadn't been asked that question a lot and Kelley found herself filled with regret.

Regret that she hadn't come back sooner.

“I… I don’t know….” Was the hushed reply, the goalkeeper’s hands unconsciously brushing together in a clear but rare show of uncertainty that only Kelley and maybe Carli would notice.

Kelley nodded slowly, before rolling off of her bed and making a show of flicking on the television and setting it onto a TV movie before moving back to the beds, Hopes this time, and settling down next to the goalkeeper.

“You will, eventually…” she answered after some time, as she let her shoulder settle against Hopes and a hand slip between both the goalkeeper’s large ones “And when you do, I’ll be here, for anything.”

Hope’s only response was to squeeze the defenders hand that was held tightly in between both of her own, a sign that Kelley had learnt over the years of being Hope Solo’s ‘friend’ was a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to review/comment, it's the only way to improve they say.


	3. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

“Just a smooch, from my lover…” Kelley giggled out to the US Soccer reporter, her gaze hovering over to Sydney who was pretending to gag at her reply which made her giggle more.

She wandered away from the cameras and back onto the training pitch where her eyes settled immediately on Sydney and Hope, Syd apparently telling Hope something very funny as she was laughing and Hope was smiling amusedly at the forward.

Instantly Kelley knew what Sydney had said and she felt her cheeks burning as she hurried over to Alex and Tobin in a bid to shake off the embarrassment.

Nothing more was said or done about the video, a few teasing remarks from her teammates when it was put onto the internet but all in all Kelley felt as though she’d gotten away with it very nicely.  
…..

It wasn't until the evening of the 14th that something shifted into place.

Kelley emerged from the bathroom; her wet hair tied messily on top of her head, makeup free and clad in short shorts and a baggy Stanford T-shirt.

She was pulling out clothes for the next day when the door to the room opened and closed signalling the return of her roommate.

Dumping the training gear on the dresser she turned to greet Hope but found the words had stopped in her throat as her hazel eyes widened comically.

Hope was close, not just talking to someone close but in your personal bubble close, the defender gulped shakily from the intense stare of the keepers blue eyes.

“I got you something…” Hope whispered her lips turning upwards at the corners when Kelley’s eyes flickered to and from striking blue eyes to her lips.

“Y…Y...Yeah, what’s that?” Kelley managed to stutter out, all pretence of keeping her cool out of the question the moment the goalkeeper had stepped into her bubble.

The goalkeeper in question didn't however answer the question. 

Instead a large hand settled on Kelley’s hip, the other on the back of her neck, the defender was pulled forward the remaining few inches between them so that their bodies were flush and their lips touching.

Kelley’s shock melting into a loud moan that would have been embarrassing at any other time, but felt adequately appropriate for the moment.

Her arms snaking around Hope’s neck, her tongue begging to taste the goalkeeper who was now smirking against her defenders lips.

Breathing now forgotten as Kelley was welcomed into Hope’s mouth, their tongues touching for the first time sending shock-waves of arousal through both the small defender and the goalkeeper.

Soon the frantic, almost bruising embrace turned into a gentle loving caress, Hope planting soft kisses against Kelley’s lips as they fought to bring their breathing back to normal.

“Happy valentine’s Kell…” Hope breathed out against plump lips Kelley’s beaming smile captured with another firm kiss from the goalkeeper.


	4. Hope Solo/Carli Lloyd   Hope Solo/Kelley O'Hara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, busy schedule equals lack of inspiration!.

“That was hard.”

Hope let her head roll to the side, opening one eye almost painfully to focus on the midfielder she sat shoulder to shoulder with.

“I know.” Her voice was softer than usual, the words catching in a throat that was red raw from screaming out the frustrations of earlier.

By the time Carli had torn her eyes from the ceiling tiles to look at the goalkeeper, the stoic blue eyes were once again closed and her jaw tight.

This was their tradition, every game be it a friendly or an Olympic final the two of them would end up in a room, on a bed or a sofa or a comfortable floor, side by side, just for a moment.

For a minute maybe five they were comfortable in their silence, their deep rooted understanding of one another meaning not every silence needed to be filled for them to be communicating.

“Do you think we’re done?” Hope’s tone suggested that she already she knew the answer to her own question.

Was it over, their era. The USA, the dominant force in women’s football, reduced to rubble in three games.

“No… I don’t” the midfielder seemed sure of her reply, of their pedigree, her certainty made Hope smile.

“Why?” the goalkeeper wasn't so sure.

“I think we got complacent, not bad, just stupid.” 

Hope opened her eyes; the strong chocolate ones she met were filled with so much certainty that she knew Carli was right, her doubts disappearing with one glance.

Carli smirked and returned her gaze to the ceiling of their shared hotel room.

Silence reigned supreme once again.

“It’s over.” 

Carli to her credit didn't move “We’re not talking about the game we just lost are we?”

“No”

“Ok” the midfielder conceded, the goalkeepers cryptic message one she was willing to take the time to decipher.

Then it clicked.

“How long…?”

“3 months, the divorce was finalised yesterday” 

Carli didn't have to look at Hope to know she was crying, Hope didn't cry, so when she did it was kind of new for even Carli’s level of Solo expertise.

So now she acted on pure instinct, years of careful treading and gentle probing damned as she held out her hand, palm up.

This was her offer, a lifeline, one she was offering willingly.

Her stomach unfurled from the tense state she hadn't realised it had been in when Hope’s hand landed in her own after a few loud heart beats, curling their fingers together.

Their joined limbs fell into the miniscule space between their legs their grip flexing with every sob.

For a long time they sat in a silence Carli’s firm hold on the goalkeeper more reassuring than any words would ever be.

The sobs died down after a while but their hold on one another didn't lesson.

More minutes passed until Hope sighed “You do realise you’re my best friend right?” she whispered her voice hoarse from the sobs that had been ripped out of her not moments before.

Carli chuckled “I’m you’re only friend Solo…”

She received a hard punch to the shoulder in return with the goalkeeper’s free hand before they burst into a welcome fit of laughter.

Their gasps of amusement dying down Carli opened her mouth to speak once more “Besides, maybe now you can go get what you really want solo…”

…………………………………………..

Hope solo entered the dining room the next morning with her usual strong purposeful stride.

The only thing amiss with the situation was the small upturn of the goalkeeper’s lips.

A fledgling of a smile that turned into a full blown smirk as she settled next to Kelley O'Hara, the defenders features went from shocked to the goofy smile she reserved only for the goalkeeper in seconds.

The now very excited defender fell into conversation with Hope easily, her hand falling onto the goalkeepers arm, fingers curling around her toned bicep unconsciously.

Ten minutes later when Kelley was focused on something another teammate was saying Hope’s clear blue eyes met twinkling chocolate across the room.

Carli raised her orange juice and sent a sly wink the way of the goalkeeper who flushed slightly before dropping her gaze and inching closer to the wildly gesturing Kelley O'Hara.


	5. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo

Kelley sat up groggily in her bed one eye open the other still stuck shut with sleep.

She was so tired, their game the evening before had taken it out of her and she had to be up early to get to training on time.

But the damned phone was persistent.

The house phone Kelley registered suddenly somewhere in her sleep filled mind, the house phone that only certain people have a number for, important people.

Suddenly very awake the soccer player threw back the sheets and rolled onto the floor, the wind leaving her chest in her sudden rush to meet the carpet.

“Fuck!” she spat out, her voice rough and unused.

She burst from her room with all the grace of a bull in a china shop inwardly cringing for the neighbours.

The phone in the hallway was wrenched from its stand, dust particles filling the air, as the chord twisted around her forearm, the mouthpiece cold against her cheek.

“Hello?”

“Kelley…”

The phone swung almost comically from her face the cord unwinding from her arm as it clattered against the yellow wall of her hallway, her hands instantly grappling with the device in a bid to regain control.

“Kelley?”

“I’m here!” she breathed slamming the phone back against her cheek, grimacing at the unwanted sting as her cheek throbbed from the impact.

She was met with silence.

“Hope, are you ok? You know its 3am right?”

A sigh came down the phone “I’m sorry for waking you, but I don’t have long…”

Panic instantly flooded the chest of the little defender at those words, her breath catching “What are you talking about Hope, tell me whats going on?”

“I’m in jail Kell, I hit them…”

The freckled defender sunk down the yellow wall until her butt met cold floorboards “Hit who? Why?”

“My Sister, her son, because of you…” the voice on the end of the line cracked with emotion.

Kelley bit back her own welling emotions and breathed deep.

“Ok, tell me what happened, quickly, Hope”

Another sigh “We were at my sisters for dinner. She asked me why Jerramy wasn't there, I told her he was busy, she pushed me for an answer and I just blurted it out. We split up Kell, two months ago. She started goading me, saying that she knew it was because of how I felt for you and then he came in and made it worse, he called you a marriage breaking slut.”

“Then I just lost it, Kell.”

For once in her life Kelley O'Hara was speechless, hazel eyes fixed on the wall across from her, mouth hanging open.

“Kelley? Are you there?”

She snapped back into reality

“Yeah, yeah I’m here, Hope. Hope?”

“Yeah Kell”

“How do you feel, for me, I mean?”

Silence met her on the other line and she spent a full minute wondering if she’d pushed too far, but remained too afraid to speak anymore.

“I love you”

It was so quiet that she almost hadn't caught it, and when her brain registered the words she couldn't contain the emotion any longer, a loud sob bursting from her heaving chest.

“Kelley? What’s happening are you ok?”

Hopes worried tone was enough to curb back the sobs “I’m sorry, I can’t stop them, I've just waited so long for you to say that Hope.”

A small chuckle came across the line “Shouldn't I be the one crying, I mean I am in jail, facing assault charges…”

Kelley’s momentary euphoria came crashing back to earth faster than it had soared moments before.

“Oh shit…”

“Oh Shit indeed O'Hara…”

“I….shit, ok, shit! Do you have bail?”

“Yeah...?”

“Has anyone posted it?”

“No.”

“Will anyone post it?”

“No.”

“Ok I’m coming”

“What Kelley! No, you’re in another state; I can’t ask you to do that!”

“Good job you don't have to ask then, no arguing Solo, I’m coming!”

“Kelley I….”

“Don’t worry about it, I have a couple of calls to make and clothes to pack but I’ll be out on the next flight Solo, try to refrain from any prison tattoos until I arrive…”

Laughter filled the line, no doubt the officers on the other end watching on with confusion.

“Kelley…”

“No more words, I've got to go ok?”

“Ok…”

“Oh and Hope”

“Yeah Kell…?”

“I love you too idiot”

…………………………………………..

The little defender stood fidgeting impatiently in the freezing Seattle Police station she’d been directed to from the airport.

Her Nike shorts and faded Washington sweatshirt not the warmest of clothing choices she’d ever made.

Her attention was pulled from her thoughts when movement caught her eye and she watched with a heavy chest as Hope was led out into the foyer mere metres away from her, handcuffs shiny on her wrists.

Kelley felt her heart clench at the sight, her breath only coming back to her when the cuffs were removed and the police officer gone.

“Kell”

Hazel met blue instantly and Kelley let out a relieved sigh.

She wasn't sure who’d initiated the contact but suddenly they were hugging, and Kelley was no longer on the ground, the ferocity of the goalkeepers embrace sweeping her upwards.

Her arms were tight around Hopes neck and she didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

They stood in their embrace for minutes, Kelley smiled when the goalkeeper’s nose buried into her brown locks sniffing unabashedly, lips soon replacing her nose.

Kelley pulled her face from the crook of Hopes neck and without thinking, or caring, she pressed her own lips to the goalkeepers.

She knew she was smiling, but she couldn't help it, Hope hadn't hesitated to kiss her back their lips moving seamlessly as Kelley’s hands weaved into dark hair.

Hope pulled back eventually, sucking in a breath and planting another soft kiss upon Kelley’s waiting lips.

“Come on…” the goalkeeper whispered, finally letting the defender slip back down to the ground, lacing their fingers together and pulling her from the police station and into the early morning Seattle air.


End file.
